dark_moon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is My Game To Win
This is the season finale of Survivor: Seychelles. Challenges Immunity Challenge (Day 37): Vertigo Castaways will stand on a perch, and use a leaky bucket to fill a chute to obtain a key. Once they have the key, they must swim to the beach and unlock a set of block puzzle pieces. The first castaway to finish their puzzle wins. Winner: Hayden Ross Immunity Challenge (Day 38): Simmotion With one hand tied behind their back, each castaway must drop a ball into a metal chute. The ball will travel down a spiraling metal track and exit out of one of two points. The castaway must catch the ball and drop it back into the chute at the top. At designated intervals, an additional ball will be added to the track until eight balls are simultaneously in play. If a ball exits the track and is not caught at any time, the castaway is eliminated from the challenge. The last person standing wins. Winner: Rhys Towers Story Day 37 Hayden wins immunity. Mona talks with Wyatt. "Hey Wyatt," Mona states. "What is it Mona?" Wyatt asks. "We should consider voting out Kaycee," Mona answers. "I agree. She's a threat," Wyatt replies. Wyatt talks with Rhys, who is collecting water. "We should get rid of Kaycee," Wyatt states. "That's good," Rhys replies, "One less person getting in the way of my million dollars." Kaycee talks with Hayden. "We should get rid of Rhys," Kaycee states. "That's good. He's a threat," Hayden replies. Hayden walks up to Rhys. "Hey, Rhys," Hayden states. "What is it, Hayden?" Rhys asks. "Kaycee wants to get rid of you," Hayden answers. "She has to go," Rhys replies. Kaycee runs out to search for the idol. Hayden noticed that Kaycee was gone. He walks up to the Brains. "Mona, Wyatt," Hayden states, "Kaycee went out to look for an idol." "She has to go," Wyatt replies. At Tribal Council, Kaycee was voted out in a unanimous 4-1 vote. Day 38 Rhys wins Final Immunity. Hayden decides to talk to Rhys. "We should get rid of Wyatt," Hayden states. "I'm okay with that," Rhys replies. Wyatt talks with Mona. "I think that Hayden should go," Wyatt states. "I like that," Mona replies. Rhys talks with Hayden. "You should probably practice making fire," Rhys states, "It's probably going to go to fire." "All right then," Hayden replies. Hayden then grabs a flint and some sticks. He then practices making fire. At Tribal Council, the votes tie 2-2, causing a firemaking tiebreaker to occur. Hayden wins, sending Wyatt to the jury. Day 39 Hayden, Mona, and Rhys faced the jury. Mona was praised for her loyalty, but she was criticized for riding coattails. It was pretty much between Hayden and Rhys. Mona only received a vote from Annabelle. Rhys got votes from Cyrus, Kyle, and Wyatt. Hayden got votes from Alex, Kaycee, Kendra, Myra, and Nolan, making him the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Seychelles. Tribal Council (Day 37) Tribal Council (Day 38) Final Tribal Council Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Results Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes